Letters
by SomewhereBeyondReality
Summary: A series of letters set in the upcoming fourth book of the Inheritance Cycle - my take on how the series will end. Includes Nasuada/Murtagh and other characters from the Cycle. Previously published under 'The Letter'.
1. Chapter 1: Murtagh to Nasuada

_Lady of - daughter of Ajihad - Varden leader and -_

**_Nasuada. _**

_The chances of you ever actually getting this letter are slim at best – that's probably the only reason I'm writing it._

_If you **are **reading this though then I'm dead and Thorn's still managed to get the package and its contents to the Varden. I hope you enjoy the celebrations held in honour of my demise; the rejoicing should be heard throughout the land._

_This being a dead man's confession I may as well clear my sins now. Firstly I'm sorry about Ajihad – about your father. I fought to save him and fought hard but that just wasn't good enough – and perhaps it would have been better if I'd died then instead of him; everyone would have been a lot happier that way. He was a great man and a great leader, I'd say it wasn't fair he had to die but since when is there any justice in this world?_

_I am also sorry if my 'betrayal' (as it is viewed) hurt you in any way. I don't know what your feelings were in Farthern Dur; if you started to visit me in prison due to curiosity to examine the worthless whelp of Morzan or to keep a close watch on an enemy or out of mere pity for a captive. However in that time you managed to earn my respect – and even more significantly and miraculously – my trust. If even a fraction of that trust was returned then I regret its destruction which would surely have followed. Believe me Nasuada if you believe nothing else in this ridiculous letter when I say I would have withstood integration and torture to protect the Varden. I have never believed in a cause in my life, never put any hold in ideals, yet you convinced me in a few short days what others failed to do in years – to trust in hope. I may not have agreed with exactly what you foolhardy freedom fighters stood and stand for but I would have endured much to hold on to that hope. However it was not a question of endurance but knowledge and ability. For while physical breaking failed Galbatorix succeeded in forcing his way into my mind and discovering my true name, my true identity in the Ancient Language and there is no defence for that. I was his slave and unwillingly held against my will no matter what any bastard says. Guard yourself wisely Nasuada – lest secrets be torn from your mind._

_I admit that after Thorn hatched and torture turned to training (there is little difference be assured), I succumbed to Galbotorix's will, I was hypnotised by his lies and lust for power. For the first time in months I wished to live; my existence actually had meaning and through that I was truly trapped as never before. When Eragon revealed to me that true names could change, a seed of doubt (or was it that dormant hope?) was planted in my mind about Galbatorix's power and as that took root and grew, recently I have come to my senses and been able to act._

_I do not beg forgiveness – I am sure few of your precious Varden could have withstood Galbatorix's torture chambers and I will not be subjected to anyone's judgement or blame. If I have no one's support or protection (save for Thorn) then I am beholden to no one's command or opinion. However I hope that at least through the deliverance of this egg I may sway the tide of war enough to give Galbatorix the end he deserves. If nothing else revenge fuels me onwards – the most effective weapon of all I have found._

_In the end I only request one thing of you Nasuada – just one. I am no hero or saint but nor do I deserve the title of tyrant or to be labelled forevermore as Morzansson. I ask merely that you remember me as a man, flawed and imperfect but truly, wholly –_

**_Murtagh_**


	2. Chapter 2: Nasuada to Murtagh

_Murtagh_

_It seems the chance of your reading my words are even less than the chance I would read yours. But no matter how slight the hope that the world will allow our correspondence to continue I __**must **__pen a note before it is too late._

_You will wonder at my low spirits and I have no doubt I sound overly grave but (and I can admit this to you my sleeping confidante) at times leading the Varden can seem hard. _

_However before I delve into such matters I must pen something far more important._

_Firstly Murtagh – thank you. Do not think I underestimate the efforts you have made for us. Truthfully I cannot express what your deliverance of the final egg has meant for my people and you have paid dearly for it. _

_It has been almost two weeks since you arrived at the Varden with five hundred of Galbotorix's best men at your heels. Of course we thought that Galbotorix was attacking __**us **__as you were on horseback and we didn't detect you. I swiftly sent troops out to meet them (for you were still a long way from the camp) but if Thorn hadn't appeared in your defence some of the men might have reached you before we destroyed them. _

_It seems you owe much to Thorn for if he – after despatching your enemies – hadn't made contact with the elves you could have been killed on sight, for I doubt you could have spoken at the time, let alone explained the situation. _

_Thankfully few members of the Varden were aware of the exchange and we were able to bring you back (you had collapsed by this stage) unseen. I don't need to tell you how some might have reacted to your presence here. As it is I have released word that the egg (which is now taking a tour through the Varden ranks in case you wished to know) was brought to us by a trusted spy. Its presence has done wonders for morale. Ayra is overrun with people desperate to see if it will hatch for them and the elves have managed to increase their pace to reach us in a third of time predicted. _

_But I grow distracted, this is not an update on the Varden and I must not betray too much lest this fall into the wrong hands. In the two weeks this has all taken place you have lain here: unmoving and barely breathing, healing from wounds worse than I have ever seen a living man endure. When you first arrived there did not seem to be one part of you that had not been beaten, bruised, burnt, broken, stabbed or whipped. If I hadn't felt your heart beat myself I would have thought you were already dead._

_Although you have recovered greatly now you still have not awoken and not even Angela and Eragon know why. Perhaps Galbotorix wove dark magic that they cannot detect or break. We have heard rumours of Galbotorix's torture chambers and combined with the Twins abilities it is a miracle you are alive at all. Elva (I will not delve into who and what she is at this moment) says that when she approaches you she can still feel lingering wounds in both mind and body that would make the strongest man crumble. _

_You look so vulnerable now; lying motionless on the bed and I feel your wrist – so fragile and ridden with scars of pain that under my fingers. Somehow that makes me think that despite all that has passed and what you have done – Hrogathar's death, attacks on the Varden – there is still a way through the hatred, that dormant hope you felt may still come to flourish though it will not be easy. _

_You asked why I visited you in Farthern Dur: truthfully I do not know. It began as a political measure I suppose, it is good know who you host within your walls but it (so swiftly) became more so and I don't regret the brief time we spent together no matter how much grief I have suffered these past months thinking you would surely die at the Varden's hand. _

_My only regret is I that I wish I could have done more; perhaps as Lady of the Varden, I should be angry and wary of you traitor and traitors son._

_However it is not the Varden leader writing to you now Murtagh and I have never seen you as Morzansson. Because of that I was glad of the name that you addressed your letter to and the one I write now._

_Nasuada _


	3. Chapter 3: Eragon to Nasuada

_**My Liege Lord and Lady of the Varden**_

_Nasuada – _

_I write this swiftly as I return to the camp._

_The egg has disappeared. I don't understand why but I know the Blodhgram and the elf spell weavers were behind it._

_Ayra and I were out on Saphira (Ayra had the egg though I did not know that at the time) when Blodhgram contacted me, demanding that we return to the ground. His thoughts were turbulent but I did as asked and Saphira began to fly back towards them. _

_At the same time Ayra began to jerk and convulse: the elves were clearly speaking to her as well, though I did not know why it caused her such distress. Then she (and I can hardly bear to write this) deliberately __**threw **__herself from Saphira though we were still hundreds of feet up._

_I don't really understand what followed: Saphira landed quickly and we found Ayra; although she used her magic to control her fall downwards and come down safely the other elves found her and seemed to be trying to take her prisoner. There was some kind of battle between her and the others, the egg appeared on her and then disappeared in a flash similar to the one when Saphira first appeared to me._

_The effort appeared to exhaust her and she collapsed: we are now on our way to you. Blodhgram and the others are claiming Ayra is some sort of spy: I don't know what to think but it is clear than the situation is more complicated than I thought._

_**Eragon **_


	4. Chapter 4: Eragon to Roran

_**Roran**_

_I know that you are off on another raid for Nasuada and messages are unreliable but certain events have taken place that I must inform you of: this letter is enchanted to ensure no one but yourself can read it. _

_Things have got slightly...out of hand since I saw you last and to explain everything I have to go back to events that I have told neither you nor Nasuada (or anyone but Saphira truthfully). I never thought it would all play out like this. _

_Firstly I must return to when I got Brisingr (yes to begin with my sword of all things!) _

_There is much more too it but it's enough to say that to get Brisingr I had to make a trade: The 'brightsteel' from which it was forged for an unknown price that I was not told at the time. Yes I can see you calling me a blockhead at this very moment and I suppose you'd be right but don't tear this parchment up yet._

_Last week just before I left I received a (mental) message from – do not laugh – a tree, who was apparently in contact with the Meona Tree I made the trade with. (I know this letter is making less sense as it continues – keep reading). _

_Anyway, the 'tree' told me that the time had come for the price to be named and 'she' wanted Ayra. Strictly speaking she said my love or something along those lines but it was blindingly clear who she meant...and what she wanted done with her._

_I didn't know what to do you – with your love for Katrina can imagine how...desperately__** trapped**__ I felt. What path was I left with? On one hand I couldn't sacrifice Ayra (imagine stabbing Katrina with your own __**hands **__and you will understand my anguish__**...**__) But on the other, how could I risk the elves the Varden – everyone at the wrath of the Meona Tree. (You have to see Du Weldenvarden to understand the power the trees hold and how much danger we would all be in if I disobeyed). _

_Eventually Saphira suggested we speak to Ayra, perhaps she herself could contact the Meona Tree. I was hesitant but Saphira insisted and so I eventually agreed that Ayra and I would fly with her a short distance from the Varden to talk about the matter. Believe me Roran – no matter how much this story may be twisted – that I did not kidnap Ayra to kill her: you know how I feel for her and I am incapable of doing so._

_To cut an already long story short on our journey away from the camp (before we even had a chance to land and speak) Blodhgram and the elves contacted both Ayra and I. They said they had an important message and were coming after us as fast as possible. Saphira came to land but Ayra threw herself off and attempted to flee. _

_I don't understand what happened when we came down but the other elves had reached her landing spot and were trying to __**capture **__her. There was a fight, the green egg appeared and vanished and eventually she collapsed and was subdued._

_We sent one of the elves ahead with a message for Nasuada (who thought we'd only be on a scouting mission) and Blodhgram s told me what had occurred. He claimed that certain...letters had been discovered in Ayra's quarters proving she was (and even days after the truth has sunk in I can barely bear to write this) a spy for Galbotorix and she was carrying the green egg in order to return it to him. _

_Of course I refused to believe it: how could Ayra of all people be a spy? She was the most loyal of all elves, served the Varden faithfully for countless years and endured brutal torture on Galbotorix's orders. It was illogical as Oromis would say. _

_However after I returned to camp and met with Nasuada (Ayra was restrained and still unconscious) I saw the evidence for myself. Letters and orders from the King dating back to when I first rescued her and returned her to the Varden, many events were spoken of:_

_The trap laid for me in Gil'ead (the visions I experienced of her appear to be part of an elaborate trick to get to me though Murtagh ruined it), the success in leading all the Urgals to the Varden's doorstep, her part in helping the Twins kill Ajihad and capture Murtagh and of course the regaining of the final egg. _

_I was numb. Remember if you wish how betrayed you felt when I left Carvahall, after causing the death of our father: do you recall the hurt and the anger and the pain you carried for all those months? Even if you double that pain a thousand times I doubt you could understand how I felt and (still) feel Roran._

_I can admit to you at least that I loved her and all along she was plotting my death. All those claims of aloofness, not getting too close, of trying not to hurt me, her damaged past...all false. She was a liar. A liar and a traitor. I suspect I only lived as long as I did because she had to bide her time. She was unable to remove her mask: Galbotorix would not have wanted to lose such as valuable spy after all. _

_Nasuada is unsure of how to proceed. Ayra must be executed of course but it is far more complicated than that. A quiet killing unseen by all? Should a public trial be held or would that affect the Varden's morale? Even if one is organized should it take place in the Varden itself or back in Surda? Should we return her to her own people? _

_We have sent word to Islanzadi informing her of her daughter's actions and must hope that she will be reasonable: the fact it was her own elves that discovered the truth should assure her that it is no trick or deceit of the Varden's. _

_Then of course there is the other worry: where did Ayra send the green egg before she was captured? She has put herself into some kind of deep coma that neither I nor any of the elf spell weavers can break (no doubt some dark magic taught to her by Galbotorix), so the whereabouts of the egg is unknown. I worry that Murtagh's sacrifice (he too has still not awoken) was for nothing. _

_And now I return to the original point of this endless letter: I understand now what the Meona Tree meant by the sacrifice. It isn't to kill Ayra with my own hands or become her executioner. It is to __**allow **__her to be killed, to offer no defence as perhaps I would for love's sake. A part of me wonders if the Meona Tree knew of Ayra's betrayal and was trying to __**help**__ the fight against Galbotorix by bringing about her death. Or maybe it was simply a payment of pain for the brightsteel I took. Who can know anymore? _

_My heart is heavy but the fight must go on._

_**Eragon **_


	5. Chapter 5: ? to Eragon

**A shout out to Restrained Freedom in this chapter, for his awesome reviews and encouragement, despite the fact that the proper sequel by Chris P is already out! **

**X-X**

_**Shadeslayer**_

_Truthfully I have considered (and practiced) writing this letters many times. What I should say, how I could explain the situation, even how I could impress you with my eloquence and wit. Now though I realise this is certainly not the time to worry about impressing you and this is not so much a letter but a story, you need to know. _

_We met once, though you probably do not recall me. You spoke to the witch – Angela – who was telling my fortune. I remember you noticed my arms (their uncommon size and muscle) as so many do. I suppose that is as good as place as any to start this story._

_I was raised in a small fishing village just south of Uru'Baen as a bastard child. Yes I say it frankly. I had no knowledge of who my father was: my mother would never speak of him. All I knew was that my mother did not come from Alagaesia at all but fled her home when she became pregnant, despised by all but her younger sister, who accompanied her. _

_I was one of those plain, awkward children – perpetually clumsy but what I lacked in grace I made up for in strength. Because of me, my mother was unable to find work or a husband; destined for slavery or worse. _

_Together she and my Aunt managed to acquire an old blacksmith's forge up. They managed to run it enough to help me survive childhood although it made people whisper more than ever. I was trained as a blacksmith (as a bastard I had no hope for anything else), the reason I am as strong as most men even today._

_Four years ago, when I was fourteen years of age soldiers arrived at the village, searching for a traitor who was working against the King. Though I did not know it at the time my mother and Aunt Yulia were spies for the Varden and had been feeding information since before my birth. _

_As a result of their actions the village was ransacked and burnt to the ground: the men and women who had scorned me whipped and the children who had tormented me driven away. My mother was killed by the soldiers while Aunt Yulia was captured to be taken to the King and made an 'example'. _

_I myself was beaten by the soldiers and grievously wounded but managed to escape on horseback before they realised who I was. I fled north towards the Spine, travelling many leagues before I collapsed from pain and loss of blood. _

_It is difficult to recount what followed. As I lay there I was poised between the brink of life and death: either side could emerge victorious in the battle that followed. _

_However, I was not left to luck that day: someone found me in my anguished ridden stupor and carried me to his home, healing my wounds and giving me much needed food._

_You may recall him for he recently met you Shadeslayer: a man (if I can call him that) by the name of Tenga. Yes, it was a crazy old hermit who talks to himself that saved me – but we cannot choose who comes into our lives after all._

_Now my story becomes complicated but I beg you to keep reading. _

_Fate or whatever higher power out there, whether it be dwarf or human gods seems to draw me to those who work against Galbotorix. I discovered Tenga was also a spy who posed as one of Galbotorix's magicians at Uru'baen, coming and going as he pleased, quietly plotting the Kings downfall. However he did not work for the Varden or any known rebels: he served a different cause that I will reveal later. _

_However Tenga claimed that his secrets could not remain hidden for much longer and he would soon have to flee before all of Alagaesia were out hunting for his blood. Apparently he knew where my Aunt was being held prisoner and could help her escape; though he would never be able to return. If he was successful he said he could lead the two of us North, to the forests of the elves (Du Weldenvarden of course) where we would be safe. _

_Although I did not know why he would offer to do such a thing for me (who was I but a peasant girl he had found bleeding in the forest) I agreed. It was a thoughtless, blockheaded decision even as I look back now, but what choice did I have? I had to take any chance of freeing my Aunt, even if I myself was captured as a result._

_However Tenga did not betray me: I still do not truly understand how he did it but he was able to free Mandial. (She had been brutally tortured but still alive) and the three of us fled._

_This letter grows too long as it is and I cannot go into every detail but it is enough to say that the journey to Du Weldenvarden was long and arduous. When we finally reached the security of the forest we were welcomed as old friends: the elves (who admire no one's but themselves and the dragons) __**revered **__Tenga. At that time I could not understand how a mere human man could gain so must respect from the fairest and most powerful race of them all. _

_You yourself Shadeslayer have seen the beauty of Du Weldenvarden and the elf cities and can understand what __**peace **__it brings to one. Even a soul as angry and hurt as my own. For a short while, perhaps a week I was able to sleep without nightmares for the first time since my mother had died. _

_However peace rarely lasts for long but in this case I was glad to have it disturbed._

_I was out walking (climbing more accurately) one day at a place you know as the Stone of Broken Eggs when I witnessed a strange flash followed by the appearance of a large green egg. My shock was not as strong as it would have been once: how much can you endure before life has no surprises left? _

_I am sure you can summarize what followed Shadeslayer. The final egg, the final dragon of the world hatched: far away from Alagaesia and to a girl that even the most talented of bards would struggle to imagine as a heroine of the land. _

_I remained in Du Weldenvarden for many months training with Oromis and Emeraldion: learning the way of the riders. During that time I learn many things that are of utmost importance for you, Saphira and all of Alagaesia._

_Tenga (who simply knows these things from sources I cannot comprehend) explained that as Saphira was transported across Alagaesia, so Emeraldion was transported to me. Only back in time as well as land._

_As a result of this Emeraldion's existence had to be kept a secret from all, so events would not be interfered with. Do not be angry with Oromis for not telling you of my existence. It was necessary to wait until we received news that the egg had been found and then lost again. (This of course came into play with the actions of the traitor Ayra). _

_The power to fold time is one rarely experimented with and exceedingly dangerous: we can only assume that Galbotorix taught such magic to her, as even the elves remain wary of it._

_During my studies I also received the answer to the question that plagued my childhood: a question that you can understand. _

_Comparing what I know now, I realise how similar our mothers were Shadeslayer: Both were so much more than mere peasant women. As Selena married Brom of the Varden so my mother married a great rebel leader. _

_You have surely wondered where Nasuada's mother came from and who she was. Now you know: While Ajihad ruled the Varden and raised their elder daughter as a great leader his wife (carrying a child he never had knowledge of) ran from her people to hide in the heart of Alagaesia raising me as a blissfully ignorant commoner._

_Do you see the symmetry now? _

_This revelation answered more questions that one: I understood why my family looked so different from all the pale skins I'd grown up with, why my mother worked for the Varden despite the danger and why Tenga had helped me. He's been everywhere, met everyone after all and was able to recognise the daughter of his old friend. _

_Emeraldion and I completed our training shortly before you arrived in Du Weldenvarden. I changed the appearance of my dark skin to avoid being noticed and left with Tenga and Yulia._

_We travelled for almost a year and eventually Aunt Yulia and I decided to join the Varden although Emeraldion had to hide nearby and Tenga claimed he could not follow us. _

_At the Varden my Aunt found work as a blacksmith and I met Angela, Tenga's apprentice (the reason he stayed away) and of course you Shadeslayer. _

_After our meeting I rejoined Tenga and now we have come in a full circle. I hope we can finally meet in openness._

_Before we can however I must relay to you a final secret._

_This secret is more important than every other word this letter has contained and was entrusted to me by Tenga during my studies. _

_It concerns the Grey Folk. _

_I have no doubt Oromis told you of the Grey Folk: the race that changed the nature and language of magic itself and then faded into the crevices of history. _

_Although much of their power was lost such a race did not simply die out. They were forced to breed with humans in order to survive. Today very few remember their heritage and possess the power of their ancestors. _

_Two of those that do are of course Angela and Tenga. Though Tenga is more than just one of the Grey Folk, he is descended from the King of the Grey Folk and leader of the few that are left. _

_Who would have thought a crazy old hermit could truly hold that much power? _

_In order to meet the rest though, you must come to us. Return to the place you promised to return: come to your father as I came to mine and what you seek will be found. _

_I will be waiting but hurry Eragon, Alagaesia does not have long._

_Last time we met I would not release my name, now I give it to you freely. _

_**Melun **_

**X-X**

**Ok, that was a pretty intense chapter. I normally dislike OC's but I tried not to make her a Mary-Sue. It was so crazy trying to get all of the hints Mr P has given us and the stuff from the other three books, I hope I didn't leave any holes! **


	6. Chapter 6: Murtagh to Nasuada

_**Nasuada **_

_It appears that – no matter how slim the chance – our letters continue to reach each other. _

_I suppose it is kind of fate to grant me this small blessing (and the gift of awakening) at least. _

_Perhaps fate has decided to level the balance a little. Finally._

_The healer told me of Ayra's betrayal and claims that I awoke mere moments after her execution. I can only assume that she visited me when I was injured and put me into some kind of sleep. (No one would accuse such a loyal ally, especially not in defence of a traitor). I've studied similar spells under Galbotorix: eventually the magic would have taken its toll and I would have slipped away without any questions. After her death the magic obviously couldn't be sustained. _

_It's ironic that both sides of this never ending war consider me a traitor. Maybe fate has already made the balance even. _

_But there is no time for that now so I will try to make this letter swift: I know you are marching on Uru'Baen in a matter of days. I suppose it was logical to leave me and the other wounded men behind while the Varden moved forward but it makes life more difficult now._

_I am still weak, it has been mere hours since I awoke but the healers think that I should make a quick recovery: Thorn and I will leave tomorrow and the journey to reach you will only be a matter of hours._

_Of course this is assuming you want our support in attacking Galbotorix?_

_No doubt the Varden will be outraged at my arrival, no matter how fervently I fight but that is their fault and not mine. Perhaps it will finally prove to them the pain that Galbotorix had wrecked on my entire existence._

_I am not a fool: this upcoming battle will determine the fate of Alagaesia itself and I have no intention of letting Galbotorix emerge victorious. There is no hate stronger than a newly freed slave after all._

_I suppose if I were the sentimental blockhead that Eragon is I might admit to you there is another reason behind my determination to fight._

_I know that there is no chance of anything occurring between us Nasuada. I've lived long enough to realise how little tolerance there is in the world, even for the __**friendship **__of a King's slave and the Lady of the Varden._

_Let alone anything more. _

_So don't trouble yourself, I don't expect you to return my (idiotic) sentiments, even privately. (Why did it have to be you of all people? Maybe there is a god and he is simply a trickster who has chosen victims to torment, it would certainly explain my life so far). _

_But you trusted me Nasuada. In your letter you said you wish you could have done more, but offering trust is far more than the rest of the bastards in this world have done and I promise to pay it back. _

_So I will fight for you Nasuada, you and your brave (__**foolish**__) Varden, if only in silent thanks. _

_If I die in battle – either side would be happy to see me fall – then I'm glad you know. _

_Love (and I feel as girly as Eragon to write that) _

_**Murtagh **_


	7. Chapter 7: Nasuada to Eragon

_**Eragon**_

_I know you and Saphira are trying to reach to Brom's tomb as swiftly as possible and are probably already there but Angela decided that she too needed to come to the meeting of these 'Grey Folk' (why her mind changed so quickly I'll never know, following her logic is clearly impossible). _

_However as she will soon be joining you (her methods of travel are mysterious but no doubt effective) I decided to enclose this letter._

_First I suppose I should mention Ayra. She was executed at dawn this morning, made example of in front of all the Varden. Although she was unconscious we decided it too dangerous to allow her to live and you yourself witnessed at the trial: the evidence of her guilt was unavoidable. _

_Thankfully Islanzadi did not protest, she was distraught of course but more at Ayra's actions that the execution itself. I think she thought of her as dead the moment we told her of the proof. The elves are due to reach with us within a day. _

_You may not believe it after my harsh reaction Eragon but I __**am**__ sorry for Ayra's death: she seemed to be a fervent ally and a loyal friend. I trust very few people and to be betrayed so __**decidedly **__wounds me deeper than I will admit._

_My pain though cannot compare to yours. I know how you thought of her Eragon, noticed those feelings that you (thought) you hid so well. To have someone you loved betray you like that...there is nothing I can say to heal the void she has left but know that I __**understand **__what you are going through now. _

_I will not go into details now (I will probably never will truthfully) but I too have felt the betrayal of someone I loved (or apparent betrayal anyway)._

_If it helps it seems she was not completely lacking in loyalty. _

_I asked Blodhgram why she sent the green egg to Du Weldenvarden instead of to Galbotorix: he said he cannot know for sure but summarized that Ayra simply panicked when they found out and so her subconscious magical attempts were not as focused as they should have been, sending the egg to a place she recognised as safe and secure: her home. _

_He wondered if her thoughts could have been even more complex than that. She was trying to send the egg to the place of the dragons: which should be Galbotorix's palace as he wishes to rebuilt their race but her instincts choose the Stone of Broken Eggs – where the end of the fighting happened, the beginning of the dragon riders era. The situation was similar to when she tried to send the egg to Brom but sent it to you – his son – instead. (The time travel though was completely deliberate; such magic as you know would not have been used lightly). _

_Either way it shows that she was not utterly lost before her death; perhaps she redeemed herself in some way – after all her actions unintentionally helped us. _

_I am growing contradictory and there is little time left if I want to get this letter to Angela._

_One good thing at least has come of her death: Murtagh has awoken. It appears she was using some sort of dark magic to lull him from a never waking sleep to true death. He wrote to me that he is recovering and is due just before the elves. _

_It is incredible to me how quickly allegiances seem to change. One moment we are consumed with grief at the loss of Ayra yet we have gained Murtagh: another rider. _

_I know the Varden will be wary of him (and me by extension for the trust I show) but I truly believe he has changed Eragon. _

_Life has not been kind to your brother as you well know and as he himself said to me: would any of us endure Galbotorix's torture chambers for long? Then there is the matter of his 'true name' which from what I can gather __**does **__entail complete control. _

_I remember Murtagh from before his capture and he didn't seem the type to betray ones friends easily, I think he is even more of a victim than us in this situation. He brought us the egg, the reason we may have another rider on our side (I can barely believe that is true) and I want to give him another chance to prove his worth. I feel happier when he is an ally than when I thought I would have to order his death._

_He is a good man Eragon, a strong man: perhaps even underneath it all a kind one, so tolerate him when you return. We need his help, so as your liege lord I demand it but as your friend I ask. He may not say so but I know how much your trust means to him, and he has been offered so little of it in his life. _

_This letter grows long and I must go. Be swift Eragon; speak to these Grey Folk and return. Hopefully with Melun and Emeraldion if they are willingly. The attack begins soon and even with Murtagh I am unsure we can succeed without you. You hold all our hopes. _

_Your liege lord and friend _

_**Nasuada **_


	8. Chapter 8: Eragon to Nasuada

**Apologies for the delayed update, I'm in the middle of NCEA exams at the moment and am busy (attempting) to study!**

**X-X**

_**Nasuada, **_

_So much has happened since I left the Varden, though it has only been a matter of days. I'll try to give you the shortened version._

_I met her, the letter writing girl: Melun. And (even more importantly) she was telling the truth – she __**is **__the final dragon rider and is willingly to fight for us and for the Varden._

_As agreed I met her at Brom's tomb where she, Tenga and the remains of the Grey Folk were waiting. _

_Remains is overstating it a bit, including Angela (who arrived mere minutes after we did, with your letter) and Tenga, there were only seven of them. _

_It was strange meeting them, they look so ordinary but hold so much power it's unbelievable. But I can't write everything._

_Tenga (clearly their leader) spoke to me, saying – well it's hard to explain what he said and how – but to summarize I suppose it was that the 'the time had come'._

_He was referring to advice given to me by Solebum (the werecat that travels with Angela) who when I first met him told me 'when all hope is lost' I should go to the 'Rock of Kuthian' and speak my name to open the Vault of Souls. _

_At the time of course I had no idea what he meant but Tenga told me that while he himself was a spy, at Galbotorix's palace he transported out a number Eldurani (the dragon souls we have discussed previously)out of the palace to an isolated location. Later he sensed some great magic had occurred and was drawn to transport the Eldurani there, to ensure __**no one **__could ever reach them. _

_The place of magic of course was Brom's tomb which Saphira turned to diamond. _

_However when Tenga arrived to check if the Eldurani had survived the transportation, he discovered that they had been moved to within Brom's tomb itself but there was no way of getting to them, protected as it was by the diamond. The Eldurani were unreachable._

_Tenga said that it's some sort of ancient magic: that only the blood of the being that was buried there could get the tomb to open and reach the Eldurani. _

_Although I now know what power Tenga holds it all sounded insane to me. (I asked why couldn't he have just put the Eldurani somewhere else but he started going on about how symbolic it was that where Brom released his final secret was where it would 'everything would be put into play' and that it 'had to be this way'.) _

_No wonder he just seems like a crazy hermit at times. _

_Sorry, I'll return to the topic. I know this letter is rambling and I'm constantly referring back to previous events but I promise this will make sense in the end._

_The 'final secret' spoken of was seven words in the Ancient Language that Brom told me before he died. _

_Although I did not understand them at the time, Tenga told me that the seven words was the true name of the Grey Folk themselves. (He and Brom had met once apparently and Tenga had told him then)._

_If I spoke the seven words with all seven of the Grey Folk present – they like the Eldurani – would become pure souls, holding incredible energy and power that I could wield for the final and upcoming battle. _

_However I could only do this in a place that already held powerful magic which was needed to tie their souls down and not let them escape. _

_In other words, in order to gain the power of the Grey Folk (and believe me that idea terrified me, but they also seemed to think 'it was time' and I didn't want to argue with their apparent wisdom). _

_Anyway, in order to gain the souls of the Grey Folk I needed the Eldurani whose 'soul-powers' would be strong enough for the Grey Folk souls to latch onto and remain...materialistic I suppose without 'floating away' or something along those lines._

_But to reach the Eldurani, I needed to speak my true name to the tomb so 'Brom's blood' would be allowed to enter._

_Of course I'm sure you can see the problem: I didn't know my true name._

_I cannot tell you Nasuada, how unbelievably frustrating it was: to be so close to the power, enough power to save all of Alagaesia in this upcoming battle but be unable to do so because of my own inability to understand myself._

_That of course is why it has taken more time than I expected to write back to you – discovering your true name is a painful procedure but I was determined. _

_Tenga, Angela and the other five Grey Folk members refused to help me guess my name, so only Saphira, Emeraldion and Melun were there to help me in my struggle._

_I don't want to tell you in detail about how I uncovered my true name Nasuada: you are my liege lord and my friend but such a discovery is deeply touching and changes you drastically. Only those I mentioned above know of it and I intend to keep it that way._

_The important part though, is that I discovered it and succeeded in opening the Vault and reaching the Eldurani. _

_Despite the great power it would bring the Varden, as I said before I was hesitant (terrified) of speaking the seven words to the Grey Folk. I mentioned before how much __**power **__they hold, even though at the time I didn't understand how much I was still reluctant to take such an action. _

_The most powerful race ever to have lived – and their lives (and more) were falling in to my hands. _

_However Saphira and Melun (not to mention the Grey Folk themselves) can be persuasive and I obeyed and spoke the words. _

_I can't describe it but as I uttered those words the Grey Folk all merged together in a flash so blinding and full of heat I'm still shaking. _

_All at once the...__**people **__(if you can call them that) vanished into a ball of light (well it could have been light but it could have been water and air and fire at the same time, the four of us of lower species were overcome at this point)._

_It's hard to say how long it went on, the tendrils of air/light/fire/water thrashing together as the seven remaining beings were joined again I suppose. They (or it) drifted towards me, towards my hand and then – as quickly as the humans had vanished – the light was gone. _

_At least physically they were gone: because in that moment how overcome and how blinded I'd been before paled in comparison to what I felt next._

_I can hardly describe it. It was like holding a mountain up with your bare hands, all alone for eternity. Or trying to stop the whole ocean from crashing down to the beach with nothing but your own body. Melun said (I am not a reliable witness for this moment) I fell to the ground, shaking with it all._

_To make things a little clearer, it seems to Grey Folk (supported by the energy of the Eldurani) latched themselves onto the ring Brom gave me (also full of power) and their souls are stored there. Whenever I wear the ring I can access their power. _

_Eventually (it could have been hours or minutes I don't know) I was able to take the ring off and come 'back' to reality. I took a while to recover but I am feeling stronger now. _

_Because there was something the Ra'zac said to me, something I didn't understand that now makes sense. Galbotorix was searching for the true name of the Ancient Language; if he learnt it he would gain limitless magic and we would all be lost. _

_However he's too late, the Grey Folk already have that knowledge (and so much more...) and with the ring I share that knowledge too. I know that when the time comes I will be strong enough take on their souls and let their power guide me. I understand it all now. _

_Melun, Emeraldion, Saphira and I will leave as soon as I finish this letter and travel to Uru'Baen. I know that time is running out and we may not be in time for the final battle as it is but I promise we will hasten there with all possible speed. We will not let you down Nasuada. _

_No doubt I can tell you all of this in person, but I wanted to have this letter written in case something happens and I don't get the chance._

_There is one more thing you should know Nasuada, something I should have told you before, that was written in the letter Melun sent. I was a fool not to tell you but something held me back, I was afraid the news would cloud your judgement or turn out to be a lie. Now I know myself its true._

_You have a younger sister. _

_It is complicated and I can't explain it all now but while you grew up with Ajihad, she was raised with your mother as a peasant (why I don't know but you can ask her yourself when we return). _

_She didn't even know of her own past until Tenga told her. _

_As I said before, when I first read the claim I thought it must be a lie but the moment I saw Melun I knew she was your sister. Not only in looks are you alike but personality too (it appears power and strength runs in your bloodline)._

_Melun is looking forward to meeting you though she calls me a fool for not telling you the truth. I was just trying to protect you but apparently women in your family don't like to be protected. (Or so she says). _

_It was treacherous I know but I believe I was trying to do right, please forgive me for such an action, there is so many things of more importance we must attend to._

_On that note we will begin flying toward you at once._

_**Eragon**_


	9. Chapter 9: Melun to Yulia

_**Aunt Yulia**_

_I only just heard you weren't present during the siege. (I hadn't seen you fighting but assumed that you were simply lost among the ranks)._

_Anyway I thought I would recount the events for you: _

_I was not there for the beginning of the battle but Nasuada and Murtagh have told me about it. (It is so strange to speak to people of such power on an __**equal **__basis but I'll leave that topic for now)._

_Apparently they did not want to attack Uru'Baen without the support of Eragon and I (although they did not know I would come or if I even existed. It's strange to be a myth while living). _

_However the Varden were so close to the city and Nasuada received news that Galbotorix was sending troops out to meet them._

_They either had to flee or charge the castle immediately. There were no other options._

_Nasuada (my __**sister**__ and I am still as awestruck of her now as I was when I first heard we were related) would never flee, this was what the Varden had been waiting for – the elves had arrived the day before and Murtagh and Thorn were present. In addition to this Angela (unbeknown to Eragon and I) had sent a message just before she vanished (I'll explain why and how later) to Nasuada saying that the two of us would arrive soon. _

_So Nasuada trusted this news and the support she already had and gathered the Varden together to storm the castle. _

_I won't go into the details but it's enough to say the battle was vicious and bloodthirsty. Nasuada said (looking guilt ridden) that they'd greatly under estimated the power of Galbotorix's forces. The Varden and the elves were struggling and they had already sustained many casualties. _

_Morale was falling rapidly when the worst blow struck: Galbotorix and Shruikan appeared._

_Even I am aware of how unexpected this was: Galbotorix __**never **__leaves the castle (at the very least I suppose it shows that he genuinely fears us). _

_However weary soldiers didn't see it that way and some began to break rank. Everything was falling apart. _

_Of course it was at this point that – like in all the old stories mother used to tell me – the heroes came in to save the day. I never thought that I would be that hero (or heroine I suppose if we're speaking literally). _

_Eragon, Saphira, Emeraldion and I had been flying as swiftly as possible to reach Uru'Baen and it appears if we had been any slower the Varden may have had to retreat. Truthfully I don't think we (or I at least) did very much – I think just the fact that we were __**there **__was enough to bring hope to the Varden._

_Whatever the case, we flew straight for Galbotorix and Shruikan._ _At the time Murtagh and Thorn were fighting him but their power was waning: as we arrived it was clear that Thorn was grievously injured and Murtagh was struggling to hold up the defences by himself, even with Eldurani of his own. (Eragon and I of course came with ours). _

_Even though Galbotorix had lost many of the Eldurani there were enough to supply him with great power and he himself is a fearsome enemy. Engaging him in battle was enough to know that._

_When we first saw Galbotorix I couldn't understand why Eragon didn't put on his ring (which contained all the power of the Grey Folk), it held so much power, it could save all of Alagaesia yet he appeared to be prepared to fight Galbotorix as if it was an ordinary battle!_

_I cannot express how angry I was, you out of all people Aunt Yulia know of my temper and how quickly I lose control. I just couldn't comprehend why Eragon was refusing to take action – was he deliberately betraying us?_

_But when I looked over at him (rather difficult in the heat of battle with a huge black dragon trying to tear off your head) and saw his expression I understood. He was __**scared. **_

_I know Eragon has struggled with the power forced on him. A couple of years ago (like me) he was a mere peasant boy. He dislikes killing although he has done so much of it; Saphira told me of a time he risked his own life (and with it all of Alagaesia) to avoid killing a traitor from his own village. _

_The idea of truly shouldering an infinite amount of power, even to kill someone as evil as Galbotorix terrified him._

_Yes, he is a bit of a (__**complete**__) blockhead I know, but now: away from the heat of the battle I realize that to show that much mercy when faced with so much power shows a mark of a man who is something beyond ordinary. Very few have such a conscience._

_However that still wasn't the time to be so moral and I knew something has to be done._

_Acting on instinct Emeraldion flew closer to Saphira, allowing me to jump onto her back as well. The ring that held the power of the Grey Folk was around Eragon neck's on a piece of string, I ripped it off (finally that strength comes in handy) and (how he didn't work out what I was doing I don't know) forced it onto his hand._

_Do not think I'm truly ruthless though Yulia, because at the same time though – employing techniques taught by Oromis – Emeraldion and I opened up our minds. We split out souls bare, merging with Eragon and Saphira and the power of the Grey Folk all at once. _

_Maybe Eragon couldn't bear the power alone but the four of us combined could. _

_No doubt you have already heard that we killed Galbotorix but truthfully I don't think you can say it was __**us. **__The Grey Folk took control of our bodies and minds, we were like puppets or swords, their power and energy channelling through us to finally strike Galbotorix to the ground._

_I don't remember what we said or what magic we wielded but I remember coming down on Galbotorix like an avenging wind, crushing him with the power of it all and his body falling to the ground like a stone, as worthless as a piece of rock at the side of the road._

_I think that Eragon and I collapsed afterwards but I awoke in a courtyard to see Murtagh pulling the ring off Eragon's finger, an expression of combined awe and fear playing across his face._

_It's an expression I have grown used to seeing in the past day or so as Eragon and I have slowly recovered. _

_After Galbotorix was killed and his soldiers witnessed the power we unleashed the battle was all but over, the Varden quickly taking advantage of their terror and confusion._

_Only Murtagh, Thorn, Nasuada, you and of course Eragon, Saphira, Emeraldion and I know that it was the Grey Folk that saved us. We want to keep the secret safe, for fear people may succumb to temptation and steal the ring. What we will do with it permanently I don't know._

_I should be able to see you in about a week's time but at present there is still too much to do here. The Varden are eager (far too eager in my opinion) to meet the new dragon rider and their 'saviour'. I would prefer to retreat and hide but Eragon and Nasuada both say that it is a necessary part of being a leader._

_At least Murtagh joins me in avoiding such duties (that is when he is not with Nasuada but I'll tell you about __**that **__interesting relationship another time)._

_Anyway I must go; Eragon has just arrived at my tent. It is wonderful to be able to talk to another dragon rider, with him I don't feel so alone anymore. _

_He is a good man (despite being a blockhead) and a kind one even with all that has happened. He looks to a future full of peace with such hope that makes even __**me**__ think maybe Alagaesia can be rebuilt. _

_Love_

_**Melun **_


	10. Chapter 10: NM to EM

_Eragon and Melun _

_It has been a few days since we saw you last so Murtagh and I decided to send you a note to see how the two of you (and Roran and Katrina of course) were._

**Well Nasuada decided to send you a note I was simply forced to contribute a friendly greeting. **

_Which – may I point out – you haven't given_

**Greeting oh mighty Shadeslayer Eragon and great dragon rider Melun, I salute you in your little Carnavhall from far away Uru'Baen. Words cannot express the pain your absence causes me, I pray every day for tidings of your safety and swift return. **

**Everybody happy now?**

_Ignore him, you two – though I am wondering if I should have written this letter alone. _

_(Murtagh is now looking hopeful and trying to leave). _

**(And Nasuada is wearing her stern 'Lady of the Varden' face and considering tying me to a chair).**

_ANYWAY, I hope you two are well and Roran and Katrina and the others are settling in again. I'm still a little unsure about letting both of you leave for Carnavhall but I know how important it is to you Eragon to make sure your old home is rebuilt and for you Melun to spend time with your – I mean our Aunt as she too establishes her home. (As you can say, I am still trying to comprehend that I have a sister, it is so strange that we didn't know of each other)._

**You have had months to get used to it, you should be accustomed to the idea now (she's scowling at me again). But believe it or not I do know how it feels for long lost siblings to come crawling out of the undergrowth. **

_At least Melun and I get on better than you and Eragon...though admittedly that's not saying much. _

**I'd like to see how you two dealt with the circumstances we got shoved into. If a power hungry King forced you two to kill each other, it would have been interesting how self-righteous you'd be then. Not to mention the fact that **_**you **_**were the one who made Eragon fight me and Thorn and the – **

_Sorry, I've just ripped the paper from your brother's hands Eragon to prevent the pity rant that we have all heard too many times before from taking place. _

**I'd love some of your advisers to see this letter Nasuada: they'd soon lose faith in the oh so dignified leader and future Queen they seem to think you are. Insulting a valuable ally. **

_Of course their image of the dark, serious, recently redeemed and brooding dragon rider would also be broken. They don't even know you HAVE a sense of humour (though it is a questionable one). _

**At this point I'm wondering if Eragon and Melun are even reading this letter (with its valuable contents) anymore. If it's in the fire I really wouldn't blame them.**

_As Murtagh has no doubt planned – that was a hint to finally deliver the real reason for this letter. _

**Let's just hope it's not in the fire already. They'd never know then.**

_As I was saying, we have...something to tell you._

_As you know the people of Alagaesia – although as a whole relived that Galbotorix and his rule has ended – are wary of allowing the Varden (essentially rebels and criminals) to take control. Nothing serious has occurred yet but there have been a few small riots and protests. _

_We can quell them but as future Queen I don't want to build another empire on suppression and cruelty. I want to see a new Alagaesia: one that lives up to the ideals of equality and justice that we have fought for. I want to show the people that I am a leader willing to listen and compromise. _

_Despite Murtagh's actions in helping defeat Galbotorix the people continue to view him as a symbol of the old empire. The second in command that took a stand when he realised his master was going too far. He is proof that we are trying to rebuild something better rather than just replacing an old dictator with a new one._

_As such Murtagh and I have decided to marry. _

_It will be an alliance of their past and the coming future that I wish to build. Although some of the Varden will be unhappy, the ordinary people will understand that their values will not be forgotten and I'm not just conquering Alagaesia but gaining control fairly as well. It is a completely political decision._

**Absolutely. Why else would a rebel leader marry a traitor?**

_You two of course are one of the few people who are...aware of the relationship between the two of us. But ultimately that is beside the point. Although I am – happy with the union, first and foremost it is an arranged marriage to keep the people content._

**At that statement I'm personally wondering if she's organized an arranged marriage because no man will have her. 'It's to keep people happy' comes off a little cold. **

_Ignore him; believe it or not he is happy too. (Though we cannot admit that to anyone – I cannot be seen as a love struck fool). _

_The wedding will take place in just over a month's time. There are still many things to be attended to throughout Alagaesia and of course we have to discuss what is to be done about the Grey Folk. I can only hope you will soon find a way to release them from the ring._

_But that is all in the future, for now enjoy your time in Carnavhall (and it will be short I need both of your back here as soon as possible). _

**And you claim I'm rude. But yes, I'd like you two to come back swiftly as well. Thorn is tiring of being the only dragon present in Uru'Baen and it appears the Varden don't enjoy worshipping me as much as they do you.**

_And on that note. _

_Nasuada and _

**Murtagh **

_**X-X**_

_**Honestly I know that letter was a bit OOC but in my defence I think that with the war over and in a personal letter to their friends Murtagh and Nasuada would be a lot more relaxed.**_

_**I also had a lot of fun writing that letter and having two people going at once, it was nice to almost have dialogue writing and show more than just the relationship between the person writing and the person receiving. Also good for it not to be too heavy and get some 'Yay: we've won the war' emotion going. So fluff was an enjoyable change. **_

_**Just a warning that that was the penultimate chapter: I have one more letter being written which should be posted either today or tomorrow. There's not really that much left to wrap up **_


	11. Chapter 11: Eragon to Roran

_**Roran **_

_I suppose I should start with some sort of friendly greeting before plunging into our usual rambles._

_Is Katrina well? She must be glad the baby is due any day now. (I still can't believe it's been almost two years since little Garrow was born, let alone consider the idea of you being a father__** twice**__ over!) _

_I only hope neither of them inherits much of your foolhardiness: Katrina will have her hands full then. I still think it's a miracle that Garrow managed to survive having both of us in the house. Well when I say both of us, I mean you. We both know I was the easy one._

_Things are as busy and complicated as ever here – I've realized I'll never get used to politics no matter how many important and (as you would say) blockheaded lords I meet. _

_Thankfully though Murtagh and Nasuada are adept at handling that side of things: even the most stubborn of governors gives up arguing after a few hours shut in a room with the two of them. With the combination of Murtagh's withering stare and Nasuada's verbal decapitating...Well, let's just say I never want to see them fight __**with **__each other. _

_Nasuada and Miremel are still busy training and Thorn and Ophelia have recently (I suddenly realized that with you I don't have to state this tactfully) recently decided to __**mate.**_

_(I don't want any rude insinuations in your reply because now – including the three wild ones – there are nine dragons that would happily fry you to a crisp if you're rude about any of their living habits). _

_The others are also progressing well. When the dwarves first became part of the treaty with the dragons and then eggs hatched for both Vanir and Orik I admit I was a little concerned (yes you must be snorting at my understatement there). _

_However the relationship has worked out far better than I hoped. At least all three of the races are represented now: even if the elves and dwarves do complain that humans still hold too much power. (It seems unfair we get blamed for the choices of the dragons but there we go)._

_Now, I want to confide in you more seriously: there are several important things you must know._

_Firstly I am betrothed and I have no doubt you can guess who to: you've only been bullying me to marry her since the first time you saw us together. _

_Truthfully I think Melun is the only woman I __**could **__fall in love with after what happened with Ayra._

_I never really told anyone (save for Saphira) how truly broken I was when I discovered she was a traitor. I'd given so much to her: my friendship, my trust, my love – and she destroyed it all._

_I was so hurt and angry yet I couldn't show it. Outwardly I tried to appear absorbed in the war and the battle against Galbotorix but truthfully something inside me fell apart when she was killed._

_I vowed to myself that I would never allow anyone to get that close again. I was a dragon rider, a Shadeslayer, a leader, with no room for emotions like romance and love. _

_As time went on though and we rebuilt Alagaesia I suppose I began to feel lonely. You and Katrina and later Garrow were so happy together and then Nasuada and Murtagh married. (Who would have thought my brother of all people would find love – especially with his former enemy!) Even Saphira with Emeraldion._

_I suppose that – because of that – I saw even more of Melun: the two outcasts together. I can't say when I first fell in love with her, or when friendship turned to 'more' but it did and I've never regretted it. _

_She's not like Ayra. I loved (or thought I loved) Ayra because of her beauty, of how exotic and mysterious she appeared. She was like an idol for me: alluring and untouchable. _

_Melun though – Melun I love for her humanness, how __**real **__she is. She's not the most beautiful woman in the world I admit but she's so strong and blunt and wry and stubborn that honestly it doesn't matter. (It's also nice to be able to talk to a woman I have feelings for without being treated as a petulant child – and__** don't **__say that I am one)._

_I hope you can come to the wedding, though it will be a while before it can take place: having friends from so many different races requires a bit of organization._

_The second thing I have to tell you is more sobering. _

_Melun and I have managed to 'resurrect' the Grey Folk. It's been long and hard work: the only starting point was the seven words Brom gave me and any help from the Eldurani. _

_However finally we have succeeded and Angela and Tenga and the others are all present in their bodies again. _

_Their return though has – for me at least – brought an end. In the battle all that time ago Melun and I (briefly I admit) experienced the full force of the Grey Folk flooding through our minds. Their power as you know was how we defeated Galbotorix._

_Although they have now returned to human bodies, our minds still carry knowledge of what we wielded. Not much, but brief flashes and moments of power still strike at unexpected times. _

_Such knowledge should not be granted to any human. Galbotorix himself is proof of how power can corrupt us and cause humanity itself to rot away. We do not want that to happen again._

_So we are leaving. After the wedding we and the Grey Folk are going to sail away from Alagaesia never to return, taking their awe striking and crippling power with us, to a place it can do no damage. _

_I know you will probably be angry at this news Roran: maybe even try to change my mind but I promise it won't work. The decision has been made. Alagaesia is in safe hands now – Murtagh and Nasuada rule well. If we stay, we will only cause harm._

_Honestly though, I knew this day will come: Angela foretold it in the prophecy I heard when I first met her in Teirm all that time ago. _

_And then there was the dream: its hazy, it's been many years since I had it but the image is clear. I saw Melun and me boarding a ship with the rest of the Grey Folk, Saphira and Emeraldion flying above and you on the beach, crying out in farewell. _

_I've accepted that vision now; it's the only way this can end, so I am asking you as your brother and friend: don't weep. It is how it should be. _

_Saphira has just laid another egg – the race of dragons is rising again, Alagaesia is rebuilding itself and you don't need us anymore. _

_I will miss you, miss my family and home (for that is what Carvahall is, even if I rarely visit) but Melun and I were not meant to stay here. We have seen too much and must go no matter how painful it is. _

_Our love to you and Katrina, Garrow and Yulia and everyone at home. _

_**Eragon **_

**X-X**

_**Finito! I know its cliché having Eragon end up with Melun but I couldn't let the poor boy be alone forever when everyone around him was busy pairing up. Originally I had this letter from Eragon and Melun replying to the last one from Murtagh and Nasuada, saying the two of them decided to leave but I decided it was better to have a couple of years break to allow things to give a fuller picture of how things ended up for all the characters and make ExM's romance more realistic (He was pretty in love with Ayra). **_

_**Hope you enjoyed that – now I'm off to read the **__real __**book 4 and see if any of my predictions come true. (Highly unlikely :)) **_


End file.
